


Not So You'd Notice

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So … wasn’t expecting that,” Buffy said.  “But it was nice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So You'd Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Still_Grrr on LiveJournal for the "romance free-for-all" challenge.

If she’d had any idea the nest was going to be this big, Buffy would have drafted a larger team. Still, she, Molly, and Satsu were managing. Mostly.

As the dust of the vamp she’d just staked fell away, Buffy saw one of the other vamps get the drop on Satsu. There were two others closer to hand, but for that one moment, Buffy didn’t see the bigger tactical picture. Didn’t see Molly take out two at once. She just saw those fangs about to sink into Satsu’s neck.

Nobody noticed the way she took a little longer than she needed to about dusting that one, once she’d pulled it off Satsu. Sometimes it just took a bit more knocking around to soften them up enough to get a clean shot at the heart. And if that meant a little more pain for the vamp, Buffy really didn’t have a problem with that.

~*~

When they got back to the castle, Satsu let Buffy know that she’d noticed.

“You don’t have to watch over me,” she said. “Not that I’m complaining about not being vampire food.” She blushed. “I just mean, it’s not your fault that I … Well, I just don’t want you to feel like you have to worry about me.”

“I worry about all of you,” Buffy said, her shoulders stiffening. “That’s my job.”

The look Satsu gave her made Buffy feel like she’d taken her puppy away or something. Or maybe it was her imagination, because it seemed to be gone as soon as she’d noticed it. Buffy looked away, not entirely sure why that upset her so much.

“Well, thank you for getting that vamp off me,” Satsu said.

Buffy turned back to tell her it was just part of the Slayage, but she didn’t get the chance. Seemed Satsu had impulsively decided to give her a peck on the cheek, but instead Buffy was getting a peck on the mouth.

And it didn’t suck.

In fact, there was that tingly stuff again, just like the last time. And it definitely wasn’t just the lip gloss or the feeling of a spell being broken because Satsu didn’t taste like cinnamon right now, and there wasn’t any spell. Besides, the tinglies were going other places that definitely weren’t touching Satsu’s lips.

She was _not_ going to think about Satsu’s lips anywhere except where they were right now.

Where they were a second ago actually.

“I’m sorry!”

“No! It’s okay …”

“I didn’t mean …”

“I know. I get it.”

“I’ll just …”

“That was nice.”

Had she really just said that? Out loud? She really shouldn’t be leading her on. Just because Satsu gave nice kisses didn’t mean Buffy was ready to try being gay or anything. Necessarily.

“Nice?”

Of course, it had been a very long time since anything had felt that nice.

“Maybe we should … talk,” Buffy said.

“Is there really anything to talk about?” Satsu countered.

“I … I’m not sure.” Buffy tried to shrug. She had a feeling it turned out more of a squirm. “But maybe we should try to figure that out somewhere that isn’t this hallway. Could get trafficky.”

Satsu nodded and followed Buffy down that hallway and around a corner into another. If she noticed that was the way to Buffy’s room, she didn’t say anything.

~*~

“So … wasn’t expecting that,” Buffy said.

“I know. I …”

“But it was nice.”

Satsu just looked at her.

“I … I don’t know what to do about that.” She really wished she could talk to Willow about this. Maybe she should have done that awhile ago. Granted, things were a little weird since that business at the Lair of Sephrilian, and Willow was currently airlifting Andrew, but … she could have talked to her about it. Maybe.

“I don’t think I can be the one to decide that,” Satsu responded, looking like she wanted very much to decide that, but was afraid of what would happen if she did. “What do you want to do about it?”

This really couldn’t be a good idea. But it was the only one she had right now. And her lips tingled at the very thought.

“Could we see if it’s still nice when it’s on purpose?”

Satsu took a step forward. “Are you sure?”

“No. But I don’t know how else to find out.”

It was still nice when it was on purpose.

When Buffy let her lips part so that Satsu’s tongue could slip in and explore, it was even nicer. Being kissed by someone who truly loved her was something Buffy hadn’t had in a very long time, and if there were things she ought to be thinking about beyond that, she didn’t notice them. What with the tongues and the lips and the – oh, now that was different – press of breasts against breasts, there was too much else to keep track of to be able to think.

“If you want to stop,” Satsu murmured into her ear, “we should probably do it now.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Buffy whispered back as she slid a hand under Satsu’s top. “Not the stopping. The other part.”

Soon they were on the bed, clothes scattered everywhere, and Buffy didn’t have to imagine what it would be like to have Satsu’s lips in other places, because they were. And then they were in … _places_ … and it was … wow.

It took Buffy awhile to calm down enough to wonder what she was supposed to do next. There had to be something she was supposed to do, because, while she didn’t entirely know what the rules were, she was pretty sure she shouldn’t be the only one getting the wow.

Kissing was a little different now. Still didn’t suck. Also definitely not cinnamony. A little unsure how she felt about that, Buffy shifted her attention to Satsu’s neck. And elsewhere.

Following the other woman’s gasps and sighs like a map, Buffy found a few things she could do for Satsu, even though she wasn’t quite sure she was ready to do … that. There were some things she’d actually had kind of a lot of practice with for the past couple of years, and if it was a little strange doing them to another woman, it was really kind of amazing, too. The way she arched her back just so when Buffy did just that, the way her eyelids drifted shut when Buffy touched her right _there_ , and the way she pulled Buffy down to her for the most incredible kiss just before she came.

Wow.

A little later, Buffy found herself starting to think again, wondering whether the others would notice Satsu wasn’t in her own bed tonight. Wondering if this would be a one-time thing or would turn into something. Wondering how long it would take the others to notice if it did turn into something.

Only starting to think though. Because the one thing she kept coming back to was … wow.

There’d be time for the rest later. There was enough other stuff going on; nobody would notice her love life. Or whatever this was. For the moment, she could stick with wow.


End file.
